


Seperti Dulu

by lightless_star



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Kpop-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Oneshot, Shonen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan kali ini, ia menatap mataku lagi. Tatapan lembut dari mata hitam indah dimana hanya ada aku didalamnya. Ia tersenyum padaku lagi. Senyum tulus yang hanya dia tujukan untukku. Betapa aku merindukannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seperti Dulu

Dia masih duduk disebelahku, mengambil cangkir teh diatas meja dan menyeruputnya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada buku resep yang sedang ia baca.   
Aku yang duduk disampingnya daritadi tak ia pedulikan.  
“Jae?”  
“Ng?”  
“Kau rindu padaku tidak?”  
“Pertanyaan macam apa itu?”  
“wajarkan kalau aku tanya begitu? Kita sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Kau pasti merindukanku ya, kan?”  
Aku bisa melihat wajahnya memerah sambil menahan senyum.   
“Yu-Yunho, kau... sok tau!” ucapnya lalu beranjak kedapur.   
Ini sudah jam 8 pagi. Jaejoong memang biasanya menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami semua. Dulu.   
Dan hari ini, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin juga sedang lari pagi dan sampai jam segini belum kembali ke dorm baru kami. Mungkin seentar lagi.  
Dorm baru. Ya. Baru.   
Semua baru saja selesai dan Aku dan Changmin sudah lepas dari cengkraman mereka. Yang selama ini menjadi alasan kami terpisah.   
Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun memenangkan persidangan itu. Dan mereka menepati janjinya untuk mengeluarkan aku dan Changmin dari tempat itu dan kami akan bersama-sama lagi.   
Dan ini... hari pertama aku disini.   
Hari ini aku bisa melihat wajahnya lagi ketika aku bangun tidur.   
Hari ini dia memasak didapur dan menyiapkan makanan untuk kami semua lagi.   
Hari ini aku bisa mendengarnya bermain piano diruang tengah saat tidak ada yang dikerjakannya lagi.  
Hari ini aku bisa melihat dia memarahi aku lagi kalau aku mengotori dorm.   
Hari ini aku bisa menggodanya sampai wajahnya merona lagi.   
Hari ini aku bisa menatap mata hitamnya dan memeluk tubuhnya lagi.  
.  
.  
Aku berjalan kedapur menyusul Jaejoong.   
Ia sedang memasak. Seperti yang tadi aku kira.  
Aku memeluknya dari belakang. Bisa aku rasakan kalau dia tersentak barusan.   
“Lepas, Yunho! Tanganku hampir kena pisau karena kau memelukku tiba tiba seperti itu,”  
“Aku tidak mau lepas,” ucapku lalu menyandarkan daguku di bahunya.   
“Ta-tapi...”  
“Tapi kau senang ya,kan?”  
“...........”  
Aku bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya tiba-tiba panas. Tapi ia tetap diam.   
Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya lalu mencuri satu ciuman di pipinya lalu melepaskan pelukanku.  
“JUNG YUNHO!”  
“Ada apa lagi, cantik?”  
“Berhenti panggil aku seperti itu,” ucapnya jengkel. Aku tertawa lalu pergi dari dapur. dan aku masih bisa mendengar umpatannya. .   
Dia masih sama seperti dulu.  
Kalau aku goda seperti itu pasti marah. Padahal aku tau kalau dia senang sebenarnya.   
.  
.  
“Jae, temani aku jalan-jalan yuk,” ajakku saat kami di meja makan.  
“Kemana?”  
“Tidak tau. Keliling keliling saja mungkin,”  
“Pakai mobilmu kan?”  
Aku menggeleng,”Pakai sepeda,”  
Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.   
“Sepeda?” ucapnya mengulangi. Aku mengangguk.   
“Baiklah,” katanya lagi.   
“Terima kasih, Boo~”  
Lama sekali aku tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu lagi.   
Dan ia hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Manis sekali.   
Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu. Foto foto kami berlima ternyata masih mereka simpan dan dipajang di dinding dorm ini. Junsu, Yoochun, Jaejoong... juga masih sama seperti dulu.   
.  
.  
“Yunho! Jangan ngebut! Kita bisa jatuh nanti! Pelan-pelaaaan!” serunya dari belakang. Walau nada suaranya marah, tangannya malah memeluk pinggangku lebih erat.   
“Tenang, Jae~ kita tidak akan jatuh,”  
“Aku bilang pelan-pelan!” suaranya makin keras.  
“Ba-baiklah,”  
Aku mengayuh sepeda itu lebih pelan. Jaejoong sudah berhenti teriak tapi tangannya tetap tidak mau lepas dari pinggangku dan malah menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggungku.   
“Kenapa tidak dilepas? Aku kan sudah pelan-pelan,” ucapku lalu tertawa.  
“Diam kau. Berisik,”  
Dan aku tidak membalas perkataannya lagi.   
.  
.  
Suara musisi musisi jalanan itu merdu sekali.   
Dan lagu yang mereka nyanyikan sangat familiar di telingaku.   
mereka menyanyikan lagu kami.  
“Jaejoong, kau dengar?”  
“Ng? Tentu saja.” Ucapnya lalu tersenyum.   
Aku menghentikan sepedaku. lalu turun.   
Orang-orang disana melihat kami terkejut.   
Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kepada mereka lalu maju kedepan dan ikut bernyanyi bersama mereka.   
Nampaknya dia senang sekali. terlihat dari senyum yang tak lepas lepas dari wajahnya.   
Aku mengikutinya dan bergabung bersama mereka.   
Dan dapat aku lihat sekarang orang orang bertambah ramai.   
Jelas saja, penyanyi aslinya ada disini.   
Jaejoong bernyanyi sambil menggandeng tanganku dan tersenyum.   
Salah satu dari kelompok musisi jalanan itu memainkan gitar akustiknya dan temannya yang satu lagi bernyanyi bersama kami.   
Tampaknya mereka kaget sekali tadi.  
“Ashita mo kitto waraeru, Sonomama no kimi de ite with me...”  
Kami menyelesaikan lagu tadi. Dan kerumunan itu bertepuk tangan. Yang histeris? Banyak juga. Dan semakin lama... semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Dan beberapa dari mereka mulai mencubiti memeluk, minta tanda tangan, minta foto dan ini terasa sangat... mengganggu.  
“Oh. Tidak.”  
“Ayo pergi, Jae. A-aku tidak bisa lama-lama begini,”  
Jaejoong menatapku lalu mengangguk dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari kerumunan itu dan lari.   
“Yunho, cepat!”  
“I-iya,”  
Dan aku mengayuh sepeda itu secepat yang aku bisa sampai kami menjauh dari kerumunan itu.   
.  
.  
“Yunho...”  
“Ng?”  
“Kau sadar tidak?”  
“Apa?”  
“Kita sudah terlalu jauh. Kau tidak perlu mengayuh secepat itu lagi,”  
Aku menghentikan sepedaku dan melihat kebelakang.   
Ini jalan apa? Bahkan aku tak tau ini dimana.  
“Yunho, kau ini....” ucapnya jengkel sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.   
“Ma-maaf Jae. yang aku pikirkan tadi Cuma kabur dari mereka saja,”  
“Lalu kita harus apa sekarang?”  
Aku diam saja dan mulai mengayuh lagi.   
“Nanti juga ketemu jalan raya lagi,”  
“Terserah kau saja,”  
“Lagipula kalau aku tersesat bersamamu dan tak bisa pulang aku tak apa,”  
“...Kau,”  
“Kan jadinya tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kita. ya kan?”  
Lalu ia memukul bahuku dan tertawa. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang.   
Ia masih tertawa. Ia menyingkap poninya yang tertiup angin lalu berkata padaku.   
“Kalau jalan lihat kedepan, Yunho.” Lanjutnya setelah itu.   
Dan didepanku ada....  
“Eh Awas!”  
Aku menekan rem mendadak. Jaejoong turun.   
Yang hampir aku tabrak itu apa?  
Oh. Anak kucing kecil berbulu coklatyang manis sekali. mungkin dia kabur dan pemiliknya pasti mencarinya sekarang.  
“Kau ini! lihat dia masih kecil sekali. kan kasihan,”  
“A-ah, maaf Jae. Lalu kucing itu mau kau apakan?”  
“Kalau aku bawa pulang boleh tidak? Soalnya dia lucu sekali,” kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus bulu coklat kucing itu.   
“Lihat, Jae. dia sangat terawat. Tidak mungkin ini kucing liar. Pemiliknya pasti sedang mencarinya,”  
“Eh? Iya, sih. Tapi kan...”

“Ah, Maaf. Nak, kucing itu....”  
Terdengar langkah kaki setengah berlari dan suara seorang wanita dari belakang kami.  
“Ah, ada apa, bu?”  
“Kucing itu milikku. Dia hilang dari tadi pagi dan aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Rupanya dia disini,” ucap ibu-ibu yang datang tadi.   
“Oh ini... milikmu? Maaf, aku kira tidak ada yang punya,” kata Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan anak kucing yang digendongnya tadi.   
“Terimakasih, nak.”  
“Sama-sama, ”  
“Ng... bukannya kau... Kim Jaejoong? Yang penyanyi itu?”  
“E-eh? Bukaaaaan. Mungkin Cuma.. ng.. Mirip?”  
“Ah, entahlah. Mungkin kau Cuma mirip saja. Aku kira kau benar-benar dia. Hah. Kalau iya pasti menyenangkan sekali. aku sangat suka lagu-lagu mereka padahal,”  
Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.   
“Eh? Kenapa aku jadi mengobrol disini? Haha. Aku duluan. Terima kasih,” ucap wanita itu lalu membalas senyum Jaejoong.   
“A-ah, maaf. Bu, restoran paling dekat dari sini dimana, ya?”  
“Ng? Restoran? Dari sini kau belok kanan lalu lurus saja. Disebelah bangunan berwarna oranye,”  
“Terima kasih,” ucap Jaejoong lalu membungkukkan badannya.   
“Baik. Sama-sama,”

“Fans mu benar-benar dari semua kalangan, Jae. ahaha,”  
“Apa maksudmu, heh?”  
“Ng? Itu pujian, loh.”  
“Lihat, bahkan dia tidak sadar ada Jung Yunho disini. Aku lebih terkenal daripada kau. Haha,”  
“Terserah kau saja, Cantiik~”  
Dia memajukan bibirnya dan melipat tangan di dada lalu menatapku kesal karena aku tidak marah karena dia ledek.   
“Kau lucu sekali, Jae. Eh iya, kenapa tadi kau tanya restoran?”  
“Aku lapar, Yun. Antarkan aku kesana? Ini sudah siang, loh.”  
Aku melirik arlojiku. Sudah jam 11:30.  
Memang sudah siang dan aku tidak sadar kalau sudah hampir 2 jam aku menghabiskan waktu dengannya.  
.  
.

Ia memesan satu porsi steak dan aku hanya memesan jus saja.   
“Kau tidak makan?” tanyanya lalu memasukkan sepotong daging kemulutnya.  
“Aku tidak lapar,” jawabku sambil melihat keluar jendela.   
“Kenapa kita makan diluar, sih Jae?”  
“Memangnya kenapa?”  
“Makan dirumah saja. Kau yang masak,”  
“Kenapa? Disini kan juga enak, Yunho.”  
“Tapi lebih enak masakanmu. Kau tau? Waktu aku berdua dengan Changmin kami selalu makan diluar atau memesan makanan karena tidak ada yang bisa masak. Changmin bilang dia rindu masakanmu. Haha. Makannya jadi tidak sebanyak dulu saat kau tak ada,”  
Jaejoong hanya tersenyum,”Tak apa kan? Dia jadi bisa mengurangi kebiasaannya makan diluar batas orang normal itu,” lalu ia tertawa.  
Aku memperhatikan sekeliling lagi.   
Orang orang disini melihat kami dari tadi.   
Ah, dan seorang yeoja cantik disana melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kearahku. Dan aku membalasnya.   
Aku tau aku memang tampan.   
“Kepada siapa kau tersenyum?” Ucap Jaejoong ngeri lalu melihat ke arah aku melambaikan tangan tadi.   
“Iya. Aku tau dia lebih cantik dari aku,” lanjutnya jengkel.   
“Baru begitu saja kau cemburu, Jae?”  
Dia tidak menjawab dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari aku.   
“Bukannya kau tak mau aku sebut cantik?”  
“.......”  
“Kalaupun dia lebih cantik dari kau. Dia tidak bisa sepertimu. Dia tak bisa membuat aku hampir depresi saat aku mencoba melupakannya. Dia tidak bisa membuat aku bingung saat tidak ada dia,” ucapku sambil menatapnya yang dari tadi masih menatapku sambil mengunyah makanannya.   
Di pipinya ada semburat merah muda. Ia dengan cepat menundukkan wajanya malu.   
“......Kau gombal, Yunnie.”  
Ah? Yunnie?  
Dia memanggilku seperti itu lagi.   
“Bisa panggil aku sekali lagi,Jae?”  
Ia menatap mataku lagi.   
“Kenapa, hah?”  
“Ayolah,aku mau dengar lagi. Sekali sajaaaa,”  
“.......Yunnie.”  
Aku mengusap rambutnya lembut dan dia menundukkan wajahnya lagi.   
.  
.  
“Kemana lagi kita, Yun?”  
“Menurutmu kemana? Kau ingat jalan ini tidak?”  
“Ingat. Tapi sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini,”  
“Karena itulah aku mengajakmu kesini lagi, Jae.”  
Aku menghentikan sepedaku ditempat ini lagi.   
Disebuah pojokan taman kecil yang tidak terlalu ramai.   
Dulu, aku dan Jaejoong sering kesini. Dan sejak kami berpisah, aku tidak punya teman kalau kesini. Dan aku yakin, Jaejoong juga jarang kesini lagi.  
Jaejoong turun dari boncengan belakang sepedaku lalu berjalan kebawah pohon itu dan merebahkan badannya di rumput sambil melihat keatas, aku ikut berbaring disebelahnya.   
“Aku rindu tempat ini, Yun,” katanya sambil tersenyum dan menolehkan kepalanya kekanan, menatapku.   
“Taman ini masih sama, ya Jae. Jarang sekali ada yang ke pojokan taman ini,” ucapku, dia mengangguk masih sambil tersenyum.  
“Lama sekali aku tidak melihat senyummu yang seperti itu,” kataku lagi sambil menatapnya. “Kau merindukannya?”  
“Jelas saja,” ucapku sambil menghadapkan tubuhku kearahnya dan satu tanganku menyentuh pipinya sementara dia masih menatapku diam.   
Cuaca hari ini bagus sekali. tidak panas, tapi juga tidak begitu dingin.   
Sejuk.   
Semilir angin menerpa wajah kami dan menggugurkan beberapa daun dari pohon itu kebawah.   
Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya keatas.  
“Rasanya seperti mimpi saja aku bisa melihatmu dari dekat lagi,” ucapnya.   
“Aku merasa semua pengorbanan kita tidak sia-sia.” Kataku.  
“Bukannya sudah aku bilang kalau aku akan menepati janji itu? dan sekarang aku benar-benar membawamu keluar.”  
Aku hanya mengangguk.   
Ia bangkit lalu duduk bersila disampingku.   
“Kita tidak akan berpisah lagi kan?”  
“Tidak akan,”  
“Yakin sekali kau,”  
“Aku tidak mau kehilangan kau lagi,”  
“Tahan aku kalau aku ingin pergi lagi.”  
“Aku pastikan kau tak akan pergi lagi,”  
Dia memelukku erat.   
Rasanya hangat. Sama seperti dia terakhir memelukku.   
Pelukan yang kalau bisa tidak akan aku lepas.   
aku membelai rambutnya yang halus dan tak lama dia melepaskan pelukannya.   
Angin berhembus menenangkan sekali lagi.   
“Janji kalau kau akan terus bersamaku?”  
“...... Aku janji.”  
Dan kali ini kami berjanji lagi.   
Bukan untuk menjemput salah satu diantara kami, seperti waktu itu.   
Tapi untuk selalu ada untuk satu sama lain.   
Untuk selalu bersama.   
.  
.  
“Senang bisa kembali, Jaejoong,”  
.  
.  
Kami kembali seperti dulu.   
Dimana aku selalu menggandeng erat tangannya.   
Dimana aku selalu mengecup pipinya.  
Dimana aku selalu memeluknya hangat.   
Dimana aku selalu menyebut namanya dalam setiap mimpiku.   
Dimana aku selalu ada untuknya.

Dan kali ini, ia menatap mataku lagi.   
Tatapan lembut dari mata hitam indah dimana hanya ada aku didalamnya.  
Ia tersenyum padaku lagi.   
Senyum tulus yang hanya dia tujukan untukku.   
Betapa aku merindukannya.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> (current music mode author: Akashia-Remioromen & Itsumo Issho-Aqua Timez)  
> soalnya saya nulis ini sambil dengerin akashia =)))) dan itsumo issho berasanya cocok aja sih owo  
> another yunjae fanfiction again :)))  
> pengen deh ya kalo beneran bisa balik lagi ;w;  
> gomen kalo ga berasa feel nya ;A;


End file.
